


Wink [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: (No author summary provided.  Author note: Written for the ds_shakespeare prompt of "I have not slept one wink.")





	Wink [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48709) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



> Thanks to spuffyduds for blanket permission!
> 
> This fic was recorded in my bed, to fulfill a square on my [Podfic Bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org) 2018 card. As a result, I used my computer's built-in mic rather than my usual one, with the volume turned up (which gives better sound quality than I'd remembered...I think?). Also, I did it in one recording session with a modest amount of re-takes and no attempt to detect and eliminate airplane noise. So, a little rough and ready, which I feel is in the spirit of the prompt. :)

Link to download/stream podfic[ here.](https://app.box.com/s/8uh5gtmq9p34kxgm2uaqcdbvqf52ftlx)  


Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
